youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wendy Williams Show
| last_aired = present | website = http://www.WendyShow.com/ }} The Wendy Williams Show (also known as The Wendy Show, or simply Wendy) is a syndicated talk show hosted by Wendy Williams that premiered on July 14, 2008 as six-week sneak peek, in Detroit, Dallas, Los Angeles, and New York City. The test run was picked up for a full season that began its run on July 13, 2009 in over 70% of the country in syndication, and at midnight (with an encore at 8AM) on the BET cable network. As of November 17, 2009, The Wendy Williams Show has been renewed through 2012 because the show is showing strong ratings within the (18-45) women range. History In early 2008, FOX Broadcasting Networks picked up rights to the show which simultaneously airs on TV stations covering more than 95 percent of the United States and BET who picked up the show in early 2009. Representatives of the BET Networks were delighted to add Wendy to the lineup, stating, "After two solid quarters of growth at BET, we're thrilled that The Wendy Williams Show will be joining our line-up in July to strengthen the network's momentum," said Barbara Zaneri, Executive Vice President Programming Strategy, Scheduling and Acquisitions, who negotiated the deal for BET Networks. The show was initially taped at the Chelsea Studios in New York City. It is now taped at 433 West 53rd Street. The show will had its debut outside the United States on BET International in July 2010. The show's second season premiered on July 12, 2010 with Bethenny Frankel, with a performance by American Idol's Casey James. Opening routine The show usually begins with an audience member (sometimes a celebrity in their own right) stating who they are and what's in store for that day's show. The person then says Wendy's signature phrase, "How you doin'?", after which the show's theme begins and then that same audience member declares "Here's Wendy!". This is similar to the intro of The Rosie O'Donnell Show. "Hot Topics" After talking with the show opener Wendy begins the "Hot Topics" portion of the show. Williams shares recent tabloid stories and often discusses things happening in her personal life. Wendy is a very outspoken individual and comments openly on tabloid stories, often offering up advice to celebrities and their situation. Previously the show entertained comments from the audience, this has since been discontinued. Set The show's set is bright and vibrant. It features disco balls, colourful lights and a 'Diva Fan'. There was large leopard print floor piece which was located center stage. This was removed and shortly replaced by two large W's. Awards and nominations References External links * Wendy Williams on BET * Official Website Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:American television talk shows Category:Black Entertainment Television shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Television series by Fox Television Studios pt:The Wendy Williams Show